


John's Birthday

by Nightfall24



Series: Oh John, My John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cranky John, Dom Lestrade, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Sub John, Temperature Play, stand up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's birthday again and Sherlock gives him the chance to defeat him and top him for one night. Can John outsmart the consulting detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John Wins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siren_Victoriaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Victoriaa/gifts).



> Hey everyone, 
> 
> Siren_Victoriaa asked to see John win, so here you are madam. If anyone has a request of something you'd like to see, let me know in the comments. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also, this part of the series has two chapters, so stay tuned!

John Wins

John sighed as he washed the dishes. Amongst the soap and bubbles he contemplated the best way to beat Sherlock. His birthday was tomorrow and he still had no idea what he was going to do. His lover always dominated him, always won, though John always won too if he was being perfectly honest. When Sherlock mounted him…man, there was just nothing better. _Except maybe just once topping him_.

It was constantly on John’s mind. What it would be like, what noises Sherlock would make, how it would feel to be inside him, would it change their relationship? He never had to worry about those answers though, as Sherlock always made sure John lost. It would be interesting though, _for science!_ John laughed to himself at the thought of asking to top Sherlock for science.

“Phone,” Sherlock said, holding out his hand as his other scrolled through cases on his laptop.

John rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. “I’m washing dishes. Get it yourself, Sherlock, it’s just two feet away.”

“Phoooone, Joohn,” Sherlock drawled, slapping his hand on the couch cushion.

“What, are you a five year old consulting detective now?”

“It’s urgent, John!” Sherlock whined again.

Finally giving in to his only weakness (a brown-haired-lanky- beautiful-brat of a weakness, but a weakness nonetheless) John dried his hands and walked over to the living room. He grabbed the mobile and tossed it to Sherlock, who caught it without looking up from his computer.

“Thank you, John,” John said in a low voice, trying and failing to imitate Sherlock’s low timbre.

“Why, you’re welcome, Sherlock,” he answered back in his own voice.

The detective sniffed lightly, but otherwise seemed oblivious to John’s conversation with himself. Sherlock put the phone down and rubbed his hands together, gripping his fingers like two hooks and pulling against them, as if stretching. That’s when the idea dropped into John’s head, wrapped and bowed all ready for him.

John pulled his mobile out of his pocket and looked up Greg’s number.

**I need a favor – JW**

**Oh? – GL**

**Do you still have those Chinese cuffs? – JW**

**I do. What do u need them 4? – GL**

John thought for a minute. He couldn’t risk Greg telling Sherlock, but he also didn’t want to lie to one of his doms, especially one who was an exceptional lie detector.

**It’s my birthday – JW**

**Enough said. I can let you borrow it, but it’ll cost u (; - GL**

A grin spread across John’s face. Oh yes, he was more than will to pay for the cuffs with a night or two with Greg.

**I think I can afford it. I’ll pick it up 2morrow morning b4 work? – JW**

**Sounds good. C U then – GL**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**The next day, Greg’s office**

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Greg asked, handing John a bag with a red cylinder like object inside.

“It’s my only chance,” John told him, smiling when he looked at his one last hope of topping Sherlock. “He can get out of everything I put him in.”

“And if he turns it around on you? This can go downhill rather quickly, John.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take,” John winked at him. It would suck something horrible to lose after he put such thought into his plan. Sherlock would torture him mercilessly with the device John himself brought to the table. He couldn’t think like that though, no, he had to go in confident and take charge, like a dom.

“Good luck,” Greg caressed John’s cheek, “and remember what I said about payment, hmm?”

“Yes, sir,” John looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet in embarrassment.

“Good boy,” Greg smiled a wide knowing smile that created goose bumps all over John’s body. “You better hurry up, Sherlock will be at Baker Street any minute.”

John nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh, John,” Greg called, causing John to turn around. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks,” John smiled and opened up the door. There was a slight jump in his step, his excitement getting the better of him.  He could hear Greg laughing at him as he left the office, but John didn’t care, because today was his day.

When John made it home, he found that luck was in his favor. Sherlock wasn’t home yet, giving him time to set up the rope in their bedroom. He tied one through the loop in the headboard and one at each foot post, ready for someone to tie the other end to. Once that was done, John sat at the top of the stairs with Greg’s device in his hand, waiting for Sherlock.

The red coil of rope was tightly wrapped to create a hollow cylinder. When one hand was placed inside, the rope would collapse and cling to that hand. Then, once John got both of Sherlock’s hand inside the two openings, the Dom would never be able to pull them out by himself. _Basically, it’s a huge Chinese finger trap and Sherlock’s going to fall right into it._

When John heard the front door open, his heart skipped a couple of beats. It was time. “John!” Sherlock shouted. He looked up to see the Doctor sitting at the top of the stairs. “John, what are you doing? Come down here, I need help.”

As Sherlock turned the corner, John sprung into action. He jumped down three steps, then placed both of his hands on the banister and catapulted himself over to the other side. With perfect aim, John landed on top of Sherlock, making it so the Detective’s height gave him no advantage.

Sherlock grunted and swung, trying to throw John off his back, but the smaller man held on tight, wrapping his legs around a thin waist. It all happened so fast, as Sherlock reached over his head and grabbed ahold of John’s collar. Taking his opportunity, John shoved the tube of rope on Sherlock’s left hand. The rope clung to Sherlock, but John knew he would have to hurry and put the other side on before the genius figured out how to remove it.

John swung off Sherlock’s back and punched him in the gut. The man gasped, his eyes going wide, then narrowing at John. Grabbing the trapped hand, John pushed himself up against Sherlock’s chest while he grabbed the second hand, forcing it up to the other opening. Sherlock put all his strength behind his right arm, but the positioning was such that John had leverage on his side.

Once the second hand was trapped, John ducked out from under Sherlock’s arms. He grabbed the red trap, placed a leg behind Sherlock, and pushed back. Sherlock landed hard on the floor, John grunting as he went with him and straddled his hips. His lover bucked and squirmed, trying to get his hands free. It was like riding a wild colt, but John held on, pressing his entire body over Sherlock’s.

“Say it,” John said, holding Sherlock’s arms still as they rested against a purple dress shirt backdrop.

Sherlock stopped, glaring at John. His eyes flicked back and forth, looking for a way out. “Say it!”

A wide, cheeky grin spread on Sherlock’s face. “Do your worst, Dr. Watson.”

John’s heart soared. Not only had he won, but Sherlock, his dom, just gave him the go ahead to do whatever he wanted to him. John jumped up, put his hands on his hips, and sighed as he looked down at the beautifully disheveled man on the floor. “Happy birthday to me.”

Bending down, John grabbed Sherlock around the waist and lifted him up over his shoulder. “How in the hell do you make this look so easy?” he said, his voice squeaking under the weight.

“Proper weight distribution,” Sherlock said smuggle, wiggling a bit to make John’s job harder.

“Don’t make me drop you,” John warned as he climbed the stairs with a load over his shoulder. When they arrived to their room, John threw Sherlock on the bed, laughing as the man gave a squawk when he bounced. John positioned Sherlock in the middle of the bed, giving his thigh a slap when he tried to kick.

“Now, now,” John said, giggling as he tried to sound like a good and proper dom. He then climbed up on the bed and began unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt to put on display a taught and pale chest. Moving down wards, John undid Sherlock’s trousers and pulled down those and his pants, throwing them on the floor. Lastly, he removed his black socks, then gazed upon the most delicious birthday meal he’d ever seen.

“Oh, Sherlock,” John said, feeling a little light headed.

“I think this is the part where you tie me up, John,” Sherlock said, giving his Doctor a genuine smile.

When John got his thoughts under control, he grabbed one of Sherlock’s ankles and tied it to the post. “Don’t make me gag you,” John said, not meaning a word of it. He tied the other foot, and then moved up to tie the red trap to the head board, making Sherlock’s arms rest above his head. Finally, John was able to strip off his own clothes, throwing them down to the floor without a care.  

When he was all done preparing his feast, John went to the closet to find his secret weapon. Grabbing a long peacock feather, John returned to the room, twirling the torture device between his fingers.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow when he saw what was in John’s hands. “Really, John?”

“Oh you don’t think this,” John dragged the light feather up from Sherlock’s knee to the tender part of his inner thigh. The man’s body involuntarily shivered and he pulled roughly on his bonds. “is going to be any problem for you, Sherlock Holmes?”

“John,” Sherlock warned, though there was absolutely nothing he could do now that he was tied up.

“Yes, Sherlock?” John asked, dragging the tip just to the side of Sherlock’s thickening cock, dancing a little at the stretched flash on his hip bone. Making a snake pattern, John moved all the way up Sherlock’s chest, circling his nipples, and ending up just under his neck.

“Oh God,” Sherlock’s body arced off the bed as the feather started to play with the curly hairs surrounding his now half hard cock. John brought the tip to Sherlock’s tip, playing up and down on his foreskin. With a slight fanning motion, John played with Sherlock’s bollocks, which had drawn up quite nicely. “John, just…just…”

“Just what?” he said, running the feather up and down the twitching length. After ten minutes of torture, John finally took pity on the man and put the feather down. Sherlock sighed and let his body go lax, as it didn’t have to worry about teasing pleasure anymore.

Without letting his lover rest, John climbed up between Sherlock’s legs and began licking playfully at Sherlock’s bollocks. “Fuck!” Sherlock said, his body convulsing.

“Who would’ve thought you were so sensitive, Sherlock,” John said before he licked a long strip on the underside of Sherlock’s cock. He pressed his mouth just over the tip and sucked rhythmically as he rubbed his hand up and down the inside of Sherlock’s thighs. Finally engulfing Sherlock’s entirely hard cock, John hummed at the exquisite taste of his lover.

“John…please,” Sherlock begged. John immediately looked up, dropping Sherlock’s cock from his mouth.

“Did you just-”

“John, if you do not fuck me right now, I swear to God you will be the next head in the refrigerator.”

 “Yes, sir!” John said, kicking himself for the ‘sir,’ but he could care less now that he was getting ready to top Sherlock for the very first time.

Grabbing the lube on the side table, John quickly undid Sherlock’s ankles and lifted both the man’s legs up over his shoulders. He squirted a good amount on his finger and began rubbing slowly on Sherlock’s clenched hole.

“Stick it in,” Sherlock ordered, and John, being a Sub at heart, inserted his pointer finger. It felt amazing; so tight and hot, John was sure he could feel Sherlock’s heartbeat. “Another,” he said, and John eagerly obliged.

“Am I doing this right?” John asked, a little self-conscious. As he asked though, his finger hit a smooth gland, making Sherlock jolt and his cock begin to leak.

“Oh God yes, don’t stop,” Sherlock tried to rock himself back on John’s fingers, but the Sub put a firm hand on his Dom’s hips.

 “Let me do it,” he said, and added a third finger. He moved them in and out until he thought Sherlock was ready. Then, he lined his already hard cock up with Sherlock’s wet hole.

“Do it,” Sherlock breathed, looking at John with the kind of love and trust only true soul mates could have.

With that, John slowly pushed forward, holding Sherlock’s legs up to give him a better angle. When John was fully seated, both men let out choked sobs of pleasure. It was so tight and burning hot, John thought it felt like home.

“Move,” Sherlock groaned and bucked his hips. John gave in to the sensation and moved his hips back slowly before pushing back in a tad rougher.

“Fuck, Sherlock, this feels…this feels-” John breathed, squeezing his eyes shut and canting his hips.

“I know,” Sherlock answered him, placing a hand on John’s face. John opened his eyes to find a flushed, but smiling man below him who was staring deep into his eyes. “I love you,” he said and lifted his head, indicating he wanted John to come to him. John obliged and grabbed the back of Sherlock’s head, pulling them into a deep kiss. Instinctually, Sherlock tightened his internal muscles, giving John a jolt of pleasure.  

With that, John sped up, unable to control his hips. He brushed past Sherlock’s prostate on every single thrust, causing the man’s hard cock to leak on his belly as it bounced up and down. “Come for me, Sherlock,” John said, imitating what Sherlock normally said to him.

“John,” Sherlock whined and came when John merely grabbed ahold of his cock. The convulsions of Sherlock’s orgasm, milked John until he too came in thick ropes of white inside Sherlock. Of course John had come before, hundreds of times in fact, but realized that nothing compared to letting go inside someone and feeling his own release deep in Sherlock’s depths.

“Sherlock,” John panted, falling forward to land on a sweaty and come stained chest. Arms came around his back, petting him soothingly. So soothingly in fact, that John didn’t even realize where the hands had come from. “Wait, what?” John’s head shot up to find Sherlock smiling down at him, then putting a hand on his head, pulling the Sub down to rest on his chest.

As John’s cock slide out, followed by a glob of come, Sherlock spoke. “You did so well, John.” Sherlock continued to stroke John’s back until he lifted the smaller man up by the armpits and rolled him over to the clean side of the bed.

“How did you-” John started to ask, but of course he knew the answer. Sherlock Holmes could get out of anything if he really wanted to.

“I built if for Greg,” Sherlock said, and John could hear the smile on the man’s face. Sherlock turned him on his side so they were spooning on the clean sheets. The warmth on his back triggered John from trying to be a dom to a sub, Sherlock’s sub. John unconsciously snuggled back into Sherlock, pulling the sheet up over his shoulder.

“So you let me top you, even though you could get out?” It was so unlike Sherlock, to give in, except… _technically he was always in control of the situation if he could get out at any time, right?_ It hurt John’s head to think about it too much, especially in the post orgasmic state he was in. Now, all he wanted to do was fall asleep curled up next to his Sherlock. “Wait, I’m supposed to take care of you.” John tried to get out of Sherlock’s grasp to start cleaning up the mess they made.

“No,” Sherlock said simply. “Nothing has changed, you are my sub and always will be my sub. Today changed nothing.” The taller man continued to stroke over John’s chest, rubbing up and down soothingly. “You had been stewing about topping me this whole month, so I decided that would be part one of your birthday present.”

“So I didn’t get the jump on you?” John asked, a little disappointed. But who was he kidding, could John Watson really fool Sherlock Holmes?

“The punch to the stomach surprised me, if that helps,” Sherlock laughed.

“Sorry ‘bout that. Got a little excited,” John apologized, grabbing a hold of Sherlock’s hand and bringing them to his lips. He planted a small kiss on each knuckle. “Wait, did you say part one?” He looked back over his shoulder to peer at Sherlock, who had a devilish grin on his face.

“Indeed, I did,” he said, running his hand all the way down to John’s pubic hair and twirling a few of the short curls around his finger.

“What is it?” John squirmed a little at the tickling fingers. “Ah!” John yelped when Sherlock tugged on the hairs, sending beautiful tingles through his entire body.

“After cake,” Sherlock told him, letting go of the hairs and moving his hand slowly back up to John’s belly.

“Can’t you be my cake?” he asked, but slid out of bed when Sherlock pushed him.

“I am. You just have to get through the icing first,” Sherlock laughed, standing up and using the sheet to wipe the come off his stomach.

John’s eyes grew wide at what he hoped Sherlock meant. “Mmm, Sherlock flavored cake…my favorite.”  


	2. Greg's Payment (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's sick and cranky. Greg knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> QuinnCliff said she likes a little fluff with her smut, and I tend to agree, so here is part one of Greg's payment. Part two will be fun sexy times, so don't worry. 
> 
> Question...do you guys call tissues Kleenex in the UK? Or do you even call it tissue? Anyways, this obviously isn't britpicked, so sorry if there are any inaccuracies.

Greg’s Payment (Part 1)

**I can’t come over this weekend and play. Can we reschedule? – JW**

**What’s wrong? R u ok? – GL**

**I have a nasty cold. Can barely breath through my nose – JW**

John sniffed loudly, dabbing his nose with a soiled tissue. His nose was bright red and he was sure his throat was raw from all the mucus draining from his nose.

**I don’t give sick days, John – GL**

The Sub’s brow furrowed at Greg’s text. It wasn’t like the man to be so cold. Sure he had promised Greg payment for letting him borrow the Chinese hand cuffs, but John was sick damn it.

**Could be contagious – JW**

John felt bad about lying, but he really just needed to stay home and drink tea. He would make it up to Greg in the long run. There was a long pause before John’s phone rang. His eyes grew wide. _Oh shit._

“’ello,” John said, his voice squeaky from not being able to breath out of his nose.

“I understand you’re sick, John, but you know I don’t tolerate lying from my boy,” Greg said, his tone imperious.

“I…well, I…” John stuttered. He pulled away from the phone for a time-buying cough, which accidentally turned into a real one.

“Pack an overnight bag. I’ll be over to pick you up at five. I’ll expect my apology then, as well.” With that, Greg hung up.

John whimpered and kicked the coffee table. Sherlock finally looked up from his laptop, a smirk plastered on his face. “You should’ve known better than to lie to Lestrade. He’s worse than Mycroft when it comes to that kind of thing.”

“Shut up,” John pouted. His throat hurt, his head hurt, and now his bloody foot hurt.

Sherlock simply chuckled, then went back to his typing. John, giving in to his childish side, stuck his tongue out at the detective. He bolted upstairs, however, when Sherlock looked up and made to smack the doctor’s leg.

“Stupid cold,” John said as he shoved his pajamas into a small bag. “Stupid Sherlock,” in went his toothbrush. “Stupid Greg,” he wheezed as he threw in a fresh change of clothes and zipped up the top. _I don’t know why I can’t just stay home and drink my damn tea._

John sulked down the stairs and waited on the couch for Greg to come pick him up. Thankfully, he only had to wait in anticipation for thirty minutes until a charcoal sedan pulled up in front of 221B. The sick sub watched as Greg got out of the car and marched up the steps before knocking on the door.

“I would suggest not making him wait,” Sherlock told John, but still didn’t look up from the laptop.

John let out a pathetic wheeze/whimper, then opened the door to find a tall man smiling down at him.

“How ya feeling, love?” Greg asked, walking into the flat. He reached up to caress John’s flushed cheek, then moved to his forehead to check for a fever.

“Fine,” John grumbled. _What do you care? You just want your payment._ A look passed between Sherlock and Greg, but John couldn’t quite make out what it meant. _Probably “take him of my hands, Lestrade.” “This isn’t my division, Sherlock.”_  John sighed, grabbing his bag and making his way towards the door. “Bye, Sherlock,” he said, rubbing his nose with a tissue.

There was no answer, but John knew the man must have waved his hand to shoo John away. He was used to that by now, and it didn’t bother him…except when he was sick.

“Come on, let’s get you out of this nasty weather, eh?” Greg put his arm around John, keeping the man warm on the inside and out. The Dom’s touch always did wonders for John’s soul, and today was no exception. John felt a little better as Greg put him in the car and got in on the other side.  “Here, I brought some extra tissue, just in case.”

John looked at the man for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted from John tonight. On the phone Greg seemed not to care about John being sick, and now he brings extra tissue? _I’m so confused. My head hurts so much from this damn cold._ When the sub hesitantly took one, Greg chuckled and slowly rubbed John’s back while he drove them to his house.

When they arrived home, Greg grabbed John’s bag and toted it up to the door, letting them both in to his warm home. “Go put your stuff upstairs in the bedroom, change into your pajamas, and then come down here so we can begin,” Greg ordered, taking off his coat and hanging it on the hook.

John sighed, breathing deeply through his mouth as he took the bag from Greg. “Oi, that’s enough out of you, boy. Now go change before I have to change you myself.” Greg smacked him on the bum, but not hard enough to hurt. At that, John trudged up the stairs, feeling a little light headed from the elevation.

“Oi, that’s enough out of you, boy,” John mocked in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like Greg’s. He didn’t mean to be petulant, he really didn’t, but right now he didn’t want to do anything and Greg was making him. Although, secretly, John had debated whether or not he should misbehave so Greg had to come and change him. But he wouldn’t tell that to any of his Doms, even if they threatened him with torture.

When John was done changing into a long soft grey shirt and blue cotton sleep trousers, he made his way downstairs. He blew his nose loudly, feeling relief for only a moment before his nose clogged right back up. As he made it to the first floor, John heard a familiar tune coming from the living room.

He turned the corner to see his all-time favorite movie, The Great Escape, just starting on the telly. There was a small fold up table sitting in front of the ‘L’ shaped couch, with a steaming bowl of red liquid and a piece of buttered toast sitting on a plate. The lights were turned down a bit low, setting a relaxing mood. Greg was sitting on the long part of the couch, his legs spread into a small ‘V.’

“Come here, John,” Greg didn’t even look over his shoulder to see that John was indeed standing behind him. _How does he do that?_ John only stood motionless for a few moments more, in awe of his Dom and quite frankly embarrassed by the way he acted. John shuffled over to Greg, keeping his head down. “What’s the matter, love?” Greg said patting his thigh for John to come sit on his lap.

John gingerly made his way onto the couch, scooting around until he was half on Greg’s lap, half on the couch and pressed between his Dom and the seat back. Greg picked up the steaming spoon, blowing it a little, and then holding it up to John’s mouth. John eagerly took a bite. _How did he know tomato soup is my favorite?_

“You had this all planed,” John stated simply, whipping his nose on his sleeve. Greg took a tissue and whipped John’s nose when the sub was too exhausted to do so.

“Mycroft told me you were purchasing throat lozenges, tea, and bunch of decongestants, so we kinda put two and two together. I can’t rely on Sherlock to take care of my boy, now can I?” Greg asked, placing another spoonful of delicious liquid to John’s lips.

There was something in Greg’s voice that made John feel like he was a little kid again. He didn’t have any responsibilities, any worries, except eating soups and drinking tea. “No, I guess not,” John chuckled a bit at the thought of Sherlock trying to take care of him when he’s ill. “I don’t think he even knows I’m sick.”

“Well he’s the one who told me what your favorite movie was and your favorite sick meal, so we have to give him a little credit.” Greg continued to feed John spoon by spoon and run a calming hand through the Sub’s hair.

The soup had done wonders for his throat and cleared up some of his sinuses, but John was still exhausted, to say the least. “I’m sorry,” John mumbled when the credits started rolling.

“Hmm?” Greg asked sleepily, though John was sure the older man had heard him.

“I-I’m sorry for lying to you, sir,” John added the ‘sir’ for good measure. He was sorry, he didn’t even consider that Greg was going to take care of him instead of just fuck him and be done. Even though Greg has proved to be the most caring out of his Doms, John was still stupid, especially when he was in a foul mood.

“I forgive you, John,” Greg said, kissing the top of his head. “I know you don’t feel good, and that’s when you’re supposed to let your Doms take care of you. We want to, I want to make sure my little boy is strong and healthy when it comes time to play, okay?”

John nodded his head, embarrassed again as his already flushed cheeks grew redder.

“I’d like an answer, please,” Greg said, rubbing a hand up and down John’s outer thigh.

“Yes, sir,” John said, before a wide yawn took over his face.

“Good. Now, I think it’s time for all sick boys to go to bed.” Greg lifted John off of him and picked him up with one arm under his knees and the other behind his upper back.

“Will…erm…” John started, but thought better of asking any more of his Dom. Greg had done so amazing tonight. It was just what John needed, and he didn’t need anything else.

“What’s that, love?” Greg asked, setting John down with an ‘umph.’ He started to pull the covers back, tucking John in.

“Never mind. It was nothing,” John lied, forgetting again who he was talking to.

Greg narrowed his eyes at John, fixing him with a foreboding stare. “John, I want you to think very carefully about your next words. Are you telling the truth?” Greg sat on the bed next to John, caging the Sub in with one arm on each side, and his leg hiked up on the bed.

Thinking for only a moment, John thought it best to come clean now, as he had already been caught in a lie. John shook his head, looking down in shame.

“What was so horrible that you couldn’t ask me, John?” Greg’s voice changed immediately from frustration to sadness. “You know the worst thing I can do is say ‘no,’ right?”

“I just…”

“Go on,” Greg encouraged.

“I know it’s really early, but…but will you come to bed and hold me,” John finally blurted out, but he was still unable to reestablish eye contact with Greg. The Dom gripped John’s chin gently, lifting it up so they would have to look each other in the eye. Greg had a wide, kind smile on his face that made John’s heart light up with joy.

“I had already planned to, love,” he said caressing John’s cheek again, then pushing him back down on the bed. “Just give me a tick so I can change into my pajamas.” Quickly, Greg threw off his dress shirt and trousers, and stood before John in a pair of dark blue pants. “Ta-da!” he said, laughing as he got into bed behind John.

John laughed as Greg scooted in behind him. The older man splayed his hand out across John’s stomach, rubbing up and down slowly to calm them both. “Thanks,” John whispered into the dark.

“You never have to thank me, John. It’s job to take care of you, and trust me…there’s no better payment I’ve received than lying here with you.” Greg said, the smile evident in his voice. “Now go to sleep, we have a fun day tomorrow.”

“Love you,” John mumbled as sleep pulled him down into relaxation.

“I love you too, John. Sleep well.”      


	3. Greg's Payment (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After cuddles comes sexy times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!

Greg’s Payment (Part 2)

John woke up from the most delicious dream to the warmest arms he’d ever been in. He was lying on his stomach with his head and upper torso on Greg’s naked chest, while his legs tangled with the sheets and the other man’s leg. Greg’s arms were wrapped all the way around him, keeping his safe and comfortable. The slow up and down of his Dom’s chest made John close his eyes again in hope he could lie there forever.

John twisted his neck so he could look up at Greg, whose eyes were open and staring down at him. “’Ello,” John mumbled, his nose still not allowing him to breath fully.

“Good morning,” Greg smiled down at him and squeezed him a little tighter. “How ya feeling this morning, love?”

John ran a full body scan, noting that some of his aches and pains had gone away, but his head still felt like a lead weight and his couldn’t breathe worth shit. His throat hurt even worse though, feeling like it was bloody raw. As an answer, John snuggled himself deep into Greg’s armpit, pressing his body up as close as possible to the comforting warmth.

“I’ll take that as a not-so-good, huh?” Greg said, cuddling John and rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. “My poor boy,” he murmured, kissing the side of John’s head gently.  “Hey, I have an idea,” Greg said, pulling John away from him so they could look at each other. “I think if you take a nice hot shower, it might just clear up your sinuses.”

John thought about it for a moment, thinking of how nice it would be to have Greg wash him. That was a very nice thought indeed, and John quickly nodded his head.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” John rasped out, rolling off of Greg and landing on the bed.

“Alright then, up you go,” Greg said, slipping out of bed and grabbing hold of John under his arms and pulling him towards the edge. John whined a bit, but finally helped push to get his feet on the floor. He immediately latched back onto Greg, seeking the warmth he found in the bed. John shivered from the coldness of the bedroom, but Greg put an arm around him, rubbing his arm to create friction.

Greg turned on the tap, then began to undress John. John helped with his trousers and pants, but let his Dom pull off his shirt by just lifting his arms up. Greg slowly rubbed his hand from John’s belly to his neck, creating goose bumps on the younger man’s flesh. Gripping the back of John’s neck, Greg pulled him into a shallow kiss, taking in account John’s inability to breathe through his nose.

Greg led them into the glass shower, letting John stand under the water first. The hot water cascaded down his body, soothing his achy muscles. Breathing in the steam, John gave a deep sigh as the heat invaded his air passages and somewhat cleared them. “That’s nice,” was all he could say, placing a hand on the wall to support his weight.

After a few moments of just enjoying the calming water, Greg grabbed a flannel and squirted body soap into it, lathering it up until it was white with suds. Greg placed one hand on John’s hip as he slowly began working the cloth from the Sub’s neck to his lower back. When he arrived at John’s bum, he squeezed the flesh with the flannel in hand, giving a pleased hum as he did so.

John groaned at the attention, letting the water flow onto his head and drip from his hair. “A perfect little bum,” Greg said, a smile on his face, “and all for me.” John unconsciously arched his back, presenting himself even better. “Not yet, love,” he said, rubbing the suds over John’s back and then turning him around.

John gave a displeased whine, because damn it, he didn’t feel well and all he wanted now was for Greg to take him. Greg could be so gently, so perfect, when John needed it. Sometimes, there was zero pain when the Dom opened him up, and that’s what John needed right now. He needed to get his endorphins flowing through his body, endorphins only Greg could create by fucking him until he came.

Greg gently washed over John’s chest and tummy, making his way down to John’s slightly elongated cock. Greg held John still with his flannelled hand while he grabbed the Sub’s cock with the other. He stroked him slowly, pulling the foreskin back all the way, then rubbing the head as he came back to the tip.

God, did John need this; the heat of the water, the steam flowing into his mouth, the slippery hand on his cock. John bucked his hips forward, not even aware of his muscles spasm until he heard Greg laugh. “Eager boy,” Greg said over the sound of water hitting the floor. “I think you’re clean enough.” With that, Greg removed his hand and turned off the water.

“Nooo,” John whined, but he knew better than to grab his own cock right in front of his Dom. _I’m horny, not stupid._

Greg grabbed a fluffy towel and quickly dried John off. It wasn’t like his Dom to act so quickly. Usually, Greg took his time, stroking and kissing John as he dried him off. But this time, Greg barely got John dry, then told him to go lay on the bed. John did as he was told, even though he was confused as the man ran out of the room and down the stairs.

John only waited thirty second before Greg returned with two cups in his hand. Greg was already half hard, his cock lifting proudly from brown and grey hairs. John smiled at him, sniffing to feel that his nose was still clear from the hot shower.

Greg set the two cups on the bedside table, then crawled over John, straddling his hips. He placed his hands on John’s chest, making long swishing circles along his skin. “You’re so hot, John. Well, in more ways than one,” he gave a cheeky grin to the man below him, then reached for one of the cups. “That shower made you flushed. I bet your skin is quite sensitive right now.”

John knitted his brow, confused at where this was going. Sherlock was usually the one who played mind games with John, not Greg. “Greg, I-” John was cut off by something cold pressing just above his left nipple. The Sub yelped and arched his back, bucking Greg into the air.

 _What the fuck was that?_ John looked down at his chest to see Greg had pulled out a piece of ice from the cup and placed it on John’s chest. The dom had a wicked smile on his face as he drew little circles with the ice, leaving a watery trail over the tanned skin. “Sensitive, indeed,” he said, moving the ice over John’s warm nipple.

“Ahh!” John cried, unable to get away from the intensity no matter how much he squirmed. It didn’t hurt per se, but the feeling was almost electrifying and it sent jolts of pleasure all through John’s body.

“You know, your nipples have an abundance of nerves in them, but there’s something else that is a bit more receptive to external stimuli.” Greg’s smile only got wider as John’s eyes went round and a small ‘o’ came to his lips.

“Greg…no,” John said, trying to get out of the way, but Greg’s hands on his hips stilled his movement. Greg put an ice cube in his mouth and worked it around to get his entire mouth the same temperature. Once satisfied, he spit it back into the cup. “Gr-EG!” the last part went up an octave when Greg’s ice cold mouth descended on John’s half hard cock. “Oh, God,” John stuttered, his hips bucking wildly and his eyes squeezing shut from the intensity of the cold.

Greg worked his mouth up and down John’s cock, moving his tongue specifically around the head. “Hmm,” Greg said, putting his hand on John’s bollocks, “you still feel a bit feverish, to me.” He grabbed another cube of ice out of the cup and, just to torture John, moved it slowly down to the man’s testicles.

“No…no…NO!” John begged and pleaded, but the result was a shock of cold on his hottest parts. He could feel his balls tighten up, whether from trying to get away from the cold or from pleasure, John didn’t know.

John began to shiver as his lower half started to turn frigid. “Oh no,” Greg said, licking teasingly at John’s now hard cock, “this won’t do at all.” He sat up from in between John’s legs and grabbed the second cup. As his dom blew on the contents slowly, John realized what was in the other cup. _He wouldn’t burn me would he?_ A true spark of panic filled John, but in the end, he knew he was supposed to trust his dom would never hurt him.

Greg took a drink, swishing the liquid around in his mouth with a note of dramatic flair. He swallowed it, which John realized meant it couldn’t have been too scalding. Then, without hesitation, Greg bent down and engulfed John’s cock, taking it all the way to the back of his throat.

John moaned, letting his hips roll of their own accord at the liquid that felt just on the right side of hot. Going from freezing cold to warm was like jumping from a giant pool into a hot tub. It left tingles running through his body, and a pleased smile on his lips. “Greg,” John gasped, as the man continued to bob his head and roll his balls in his hand. “Fuck me…please.”

“Making demands, are we?” Greg chuckled. “But seeing as you’ve been a very good boy for me, I guess I can make an exception. You think you can do it lying down, or do you want to stand?”

John thought for a moment. His nose had already started to fill back up from lying down, so maybe Greg was right, standing up would be the best way to go. “Standing might be a bit better, if that’s okay.”

“If that’s okay,” Greg scoffed, but he had a smile on his face. “Here, bend over on to the bed, just so I can open you up better.” Greg positioned him just where he wanted him, with his bum sticking out while John rested his weight on his elbows.

John moaned with pleasure and wiggled his hips when Greg inserted a moist finger. “That’s my boy,” Greg cooed, thrusting his finger in and out until he was able to add a second. He stretched John carefully, almost too carefully, as John was ready for the final event two fingers ago. But Greg was in control, he was always in control, and John knew better then to question his methods.

“Alright,” Greg said when he could easily work three fingers inside John’s hole. “Stand up for me, love.”

John quickly stood up, almost jumping with glee as all of his aches and pains were put on the back burner. “’At’a boy,” Greg praised, running both his hands down John’s back all the way to his arse. Greg stood behind John, wrapping an arm around his chest, holding them together as his other hand lined up his cock. John spread his legs a little wider, giving Greg better access.

Greg slowly slid in, and John barely felt any pain. All he felt was the delicious push of friction on his insides, and the warmth that was now inside him. Greg’s hips were pressed up against the curve of John’s arse. “Look at that, perfect fit,” Greg groaned slowly moving his hips back, but holding John’s chest so the sub couldn’t move anywhere.

“Greg,” John sighed, arching his bum backwards and moving his hand behind him to grab ahold of Greg’s side as they moved back and forth. Leaning his head back, John rested his head against Greg’s shoulder and kissed the man’s neck. He lifted his other hand behind him to get a grip on Greg’s hair.

“Hold on,” Greg purred into John’s ear, as he bit the lobe playfully. With that, Greg started to move his hips faster and deeper, rolling them every time he was fully seated. John felt Greg’s cock pass over his prostate ever other time, making his hard cock bounce up and down against his belly.  John held on for dear life, grunting and moaning with every thrust.

“Are you ready?” Greg asked, moving one of his hands down to John’s cock, stroking him with every thrust of his own hips. “Come, John, come for me,” he whispered, and God did John come. His cock twitched and pulsed, shooting all over the carpet and his stomach. John’s hole clenched in a spastic rhythm, causing Greg to grunt and pull John’s hips close.

John could feel the slight spray inside him, making his cock twitch one more time at the thought of Greg shooting off inside him.  “Holy shit,” John gasped in air through his mouth. The endorphins running through his body were amazing, making his skin tingle.

“Holy shit, is right,” Greg laughed, pulling slowly out of John. He held his cock and brushed it slowly along John’s arse and between his cheeks. “Come on, let’s get you back in bed, eh. You’re supposed to be sick, remember.” Greg laughed as he ushered John back onto the bed and covered him up.

Greg got in behind him, draping his arm over John and nuzzling his nose into the back of his neck. “Feel okay?”

“That’s a joke, right?” John asked, feeling like he was on a big fluffy cloud.

“Just checking.”

“Can we do it again,” John asked, a grin on his face as he ground his bum back against Greg’s cock.

 “Maybe a little later. You need to sleep if you’re ever going to get better,” Greg told him, using his hands to still John’s hips.

“Awww,” John Whined, but snuggled closer to Greg and grabbed a pillow to cuddle close to his chest. He blocked himself in, creating a cocoon that was safe and warm.

“Enough of that,” Greg pinched John’s hip, silencing the sub. “Go to sleep, and I’ll have some tea ready for you when you wake up.”

“Greg,” John mumbled, “I want tea and Greg when I wake up.”

Greg laughed deep in his chest. “I think I can handle that. Good night, John.”

“G’night,” John whispered, and then fell asleep.  

            

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked what you read, visit my Tumblr at http://nightfall24.tumblr.com/ for updates on my latest stories.


End file.
